Portal:2019
This page aims to display all of the Ibanez models that were produced for the 2019 model year. This includes solid body, hollow body and acoustic guitars and basses, ukuleles, mandolins and banjos. Note that not every model listed here was available in every market throughout the world. Also, not every available finish (color) is represented — to see all the available finishes for a particular model you must click-through to that model's article. 2019 saw the introduction of the Axion Label line of metal-focused guitars. This new line is somewhat similar to the Iron Label line. Like the Iron Label, the Axion Label guitars are made in Indonesia, but they feature higher end specs and components and are a bit more expensive. The AZ series which debuted the previous year was expanded from eleven to eighteen models largely on the strength of six new signature models. These include new AZ models for existing endorsees Andy Timmons and Marco Sfogli as well as models for four artists who have not previously had signature Ibanez guitars: Erick Hansel and Mario Camarena of Chon and Scott LePage and Tim Henson of Polyphia. Other new signature models include the PGM333 which commemorates the 30th anniversary of Paul Gilbert's relationship with Ibanez, the JEM7VP for Steve Vai, which is a Premium-level version of his long-running MIJ JEM7V; a "new" Chromeboy guitar for Joe Satriani, the JS1CR, which is basically just a continuation of his 30th anniversary model of the pervious year; a hard-tail six string model for Jake Bowen, the JBM10FX; the PGMM21 miKro guitar for Paul Gilbert which is really just the PGMM31 in a new color; and the first signature model for Luke Hoskin of Protest the Hero which is a fixed-bridge six string RG series model with Fishman Fluence pickups. This year also saw the continued impact of the CITES restrictions on the exportation of rosewood which were adopted in late 2016. These regulations mean that only rosewood harvested and acquired prior to the change can be moved across international boundaries. As a result most rosewood (which Ibanez previously used primarily for fretboards and acoustic bridges) has been replaced with other wood species. Rosewood remains on only a small handful of high-end instruments and is seen only on a single new solid body guitar model for 2019, the Joe Satriani signature JS1CR. Rosewood replacements on solid body guitars include ebony (mostly on high-end models), Macassar ebony (on mid- to high-end instruments), Jatoba (on low to mid grade models) and treated New Zealand pine (on inexpensive guitars). For 2019 the treated New Zealand pine is mostly being phased out in favor of Jatoba. Katalox and laurel are other species that appear on some moderately priced acoustic guitars. In addition there is a wholesale move away from the use of mahogany in guitar bodies and necks. Replacements include nyatoh, meranti, sapele and okuome. It's possible this may not represent a production change so much as a relabeling of these species which had previously all been offered under the banner of "mahogany". Ibanez solid body guitars for 2019 ---- Ibanez hollow body guitars ---- Ibanez bass guitars ---- Ibanez acoustics Acoustic guitars Acoustic basses Classical guitars Piccolo guitars Ukuleles Mandolins Banjos ---- 2019 catalogs Sources